


Ошибка

by Kira_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тони нет привычки называть свои поступки ошибками, но, когда они ими являются, он осознаёт кристально ясно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene к фанфику All he wants (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7721677), но без проблем можно воспринимать отдельно.
> 
> Строки:  
> "Кроме Паркера, Тони знает ещё одного такого же действительно живого человека: Стивена Роджерса, Капитана Америку. Редкостно раздражающего, но настолько дотошно искреннего, что сложно отделаться от навязчивого желания выбить ему пару зубов.  
> Именно по этой причине в один прекрасный и чертовски пьяный день Старк попытался его поцеловать."
> 
> Таймлайн относительно канона неизвестен: я о нём банально не подумала, и получилось, что о семье Клинта уже известно, но Беннер ещё никуда не делся. Спишем на авторское допущение. ;)
> 
> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4696981

 

      Громкая музыка оглушает Стива с порога.

      Вообще-то, ему никогда не нравились шумные места, хотя, конечно же, в его юности до такой степени шумных мест просто не существовало — огромный разрыв в техническом оснащении, — и сейчас это кажется Роджерсу невероятным счастьем. Однако, людям вокруг, похоже, такая атмосфера по душе, и это осознание вызывает у Капитана только грустную улыбку: в такие моменты он ощущает себя совсем неподходящим, неуместным в этом времени и каким-то невероятно… старым. И это несмотря на то, что любитель ночных клубов, за которым Стив, собственно, и явился сюда, в общем-то, существенно старше, чем он.

      Роджерс протискивается мимо людей, изо всех сил стараясь не толкаться, но ничего не выходит: толпа сама налетает на него как рой озверевших пчёл, это безумно раздражает, и Стиву кажется, что он сдастся задолго до того, как найдёт Тони. Слишком уж тут некомфортно.

      Однако найти Старка оказывается не так уж и сложно. Стив замечает его у барной стойки в окружении пяти — голова идёт кругом просто! — женщин, двоих из которых он обнимает и что-то говорит, быстро двигая губами. Женщины заливисто смеются, и Роджерс неприязненно морщится: Пеппер бы явно не понравилось то, что вытворяет Тони. Хотя, кто знает… Стив никогда не вникал в нюансы отношений Поттс-Старк — они вообще ещё вместе? — но очень хочет надеяться, что Тони — не глупец и не будет действовать совсем уж неосмотрительно. Хочет надеяться, но, откровенно говоря, не особенно на самом деле надеется. На всякий случай.

      За ту минуту, что Роджерс тратит, пытаясь добраться до бара, Старк мечется на следующую базу: Стив замирает в шаге от него, наблюдая, как Тони отпускает одну из женщин и цепляет пальцами освободившейся руки подбородок другой — эффектная блондинка, — запрокидывая ей голову и припадая губами к шее. Женщина смеётся, зажмуриваясь, а Стив еле подавляет в себе желание бросить тут Тони к чертям собачьим вместе с его развратным поведением, нездоровой тягой к алкоголю и странной для гения бытовой глупостью, из-за которой он отпустил своего водителя, при этом абсолютно не доверяя такси.

      — Тони! — Старк поднимает голову и окидывает Стива рассеянным взглядом, в котором на миг даже мелькает что-то недовольное. Его глаза выглядят почти трезвыми, что на секунду удивляет. Но только на секунду: в конце концов, если учесть, какой у Старка опыт употребления алкоголя...

      — Что ты здесь делаешь, Роджерс? Я тебя не звал. Где Леголас? — выдаёт Тони после секундной заминки. Стив вздыхает.

      — Клинт попросил меня. Ты же в курсе, что у него семья, да? Так вот, Лора была не очень довольна, что ты позвонил им в три часа ночи. Ты разбудил детей, и она пообещала, что свернёт тебе шею, если ты покажешься ей на глаза в ближайшее время.

      — Всё ты врёшь, Сосулька. Лора — милашка, она меня любит и никогда бы такого не сказала! — хохочет Старк, обнимая блондинку за талию, притягивая её ближе, прижимая к себе. Стив ощущает невероятное желание ему врезать, кулаки чешутся настолько ощутимо, что это даже удивительно: всё-таки Тони — не враг.

      «Тони — член команды. Его нельзя бить», — вынужден напомнить себе Роджерс.

      — К тому же, Клинт не добрался бы сюда так быстро. С твоей стороны было невежливо забыть, что он живёт далеко за городом, — ровным тоном продолжает он, силясь не обращать внимания на то, что вторая женщина — шатенка, но не менее ослепительная, — вероятно, обидевшись на отсутствие к ней внимания, тянется к уху Тони и, что-то шепнув, чуть прикусывает мочку. Старк довольно улыбается ей и оглаживает свободной рукой по ягодицам, затянутым в облегающее красное платье — слишком короткое, на вкус Стива. Впрочем, на его вкус в этом месте всё не так, как надо.

      Это оказывается чересчур.

      — Да, Господи Боже, хватит уже! — сдаётся Роджерс и, сделав шаг вперёд, вцепляется в запястье Тони, резко дёргая его на себя. Старк послушно подаётся вперёд, останавливаясь как-то слишком близко, почти утыкаясь в широкую грудь, и, кажется, возмущённый возглас его подруг, которых, конечно же, приходится отпустить, не сильно его волнует.

      — Какой ты нервный, Роджерс. Может выпьешь? Полегчает, — смешок, вероятно, должен прозвучать издевательски, но звучит просто пьяно и как-то невероятно устало: Стив даже замирает от того, насколько Тони кажется в этот момент жалким.

      — Пойдём, Тони. Я отвезу тебя домой.

***

      — Ты отвратительно относишься к Пеппер, — укоряет его Стив, совсем мягко, но Тони не слушает, плетясь следом к выходу из клуба — кажется, он даже не попрощался с девушками, но, безусловно, они его простят, кто же не прощает великолепного Тони Старка?

      Роджерс еле слышно вздыхает, явно решив, что Тони — безнадёжен, но самому Старку, в общем-то, всё равно, что думает Капитан — не так, как хотелось бы, но всё же по большей части безразлично.

      Стив всегда его раздражал. Своей правильностью, своими железобетонными моральными устоями, с высоты которых он даёт оценку всему остальному миру — несложно догадаться, у кого низший балл во всей их команде, — своей… завершённостью. Тони долго пытался подобрать слово, подходящее для описания Капитана Америки, но «завершённый», в итоге, подошло лучше всего.

      Тони разглядел его не сразу. Волна раздражения и засунутой куда-то в самые глубины сознания обиды на отца, обожавшего Капитана больше, чем сына, жену и вообще кого бы то ни было на их чёртовой голубой планете — голубой, как льдистые глаза грёбаного Стивена Роджерса, — захлестнула его в тот самый момент, как они впервые встретились, и долго не отпускала. Слишком уж долго, на вкус самого Старка, который, откровенно говоря, предпочитал долго не концентрироваться на одной эмоции — это никогда не казалось продуктивным. Копнуть глубже, впрочем, оказалось ещё менее приятно: внезапно обнаружилось, что Роджерс — цельная, удивительная личность, которой Тони откровенно… проигрывал.

      Проигрывать Тони Старк не любил никогда.

      Обнаруженный факт можно было бы списать на ошибку — маленькую погрешность в изучении мира, — если бы после этого не оказалось, что наблюдать лишний раз за Стивом стало невероятно мучительно. Раз за разом Роджерс проводил чёткую грань между собой и Старком. Вот Тони совершает ошибку, а Капитан знает о ней ещё до того, как это случается. Вот Тони почти теряет себя после битвы с Локи, а Капитан спокоен, как никогда, как будто бы ничего не случилось, как будто каждый день орда пришельцев нападает на Нью-Йорк – ничего удивительного, просто очередное армейское задание. Вот Тони тщательно прячет настоящие чувства за ширмой из глупого, порой, юмора, а Стив остаётся болезненно искренним, пусть иногда и не особенно эмоциональным из-за этого на вид, искренним до тошноты, до раздражающей боли в зубах.

      Тони смотрит на широкую спину перед собой и снова захлёбывается раздражением — у этого раздражения привкус выпитого виски и неприятно болезненный отклик в висках.

      Почему Капитан просто притащился за ним в середине ночи, несмотря на то, что, в общем-то, лично его никто и не просил? Почему не переадресовал просьбу Клинта кому-нибудь, с кем бы Тони не ругается каждую свободную секунду? Например, Брюсу. Брюсу, который, хоть выходить из Башни и не любит, но вполне может выполнить подобное поручение, зная, что на такси Тони не ездит принципиально, а вызывать костюм в состоянии алкогольного опьянения — идея, отдающая суицидальными наклонностями, опасными для населения Нью-Йорка. Почему не сдал его Пеппер, которой сам Старк не позвонил просто из соображений собственной безопасности?

      Вместо этого Стив — Капитан-чёртова-взаимовыручка, — который даже не живёт с командой, которому ехать в совершенно другую сторону потом, приехал за ним сам, на своём… мотоцикле?

      Тони приподнимает бровь и оглушительно смеётся, окидывая Стива, отвязывающего лаконично-чёрный шлем от пассажирского сиденья, пристальным взглядом.

      — Ты в своём уме, Роджерс? Хочешь, чтобы я на мотоцикле с тобой ехал? Пьяным? Ты вообще нормальный?

      Стив вздыхает — очень устало, почти обречённо, — и толкает ему в руки шлем. Пальцы Тони автоматически сжимаются на гладкой поверхности.

      — Хотелось бы верить, что ты либо не настолько пьян, либо достаточно тренирован, чтобы не навернуться на дорогу. В противном случае, скажи сейчас, и я привяжу тебя к себе, если понадобится. Ты же знаешь, у меня нет машины, Тони, на чём ещё я должен был приехать? — спокойным тоном отвечает он. Старк заглядывает ему в глаза и замирает: сердце, почему-то, выдаёт волнующе много ударов в тот миг, когда Стив встречается с ним взглядом и задумчиво запускает пальцы в собственные волосы.

      — Я не настолько пьян, — бормочет Тони, в один момент теряя весь свой запал, натягивая шлем и еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы встряхнуть головой посильнее.

***

      Когда Роджерс перекидывает ногу через мотоцикл и чуть заметно кивает Тони на место позади себя, Старк думает, что это, определённо, не лучшая идея, но всё же опускается сзади, обвивая руками крепкое тело и прижимаясь к нему грудью.

      Контакт слишком близкий, и Тони чувствует запах машинного масла от куртки Стива, а ещё аромат его кожи: одеколон, приятный, но явно слишком дорогой, чтобы Роджерс купил его самостоятельно — определённо, подарок Наташи или Коулсона по какому-нибудь случаю. Или с кем там ещё Капитан достаточно близок, чтобы принимать подарки? Старк усмехается, вспоминая, как сам пытался одарить его: это были часы, вроде тех, что он дарит деловым партнёрам, хорошие, качественные, такие получили от него все члены команды, как аванс последующему сотрудничеству. Не отказался никто. Кроме Стива, который упрямо мотнул головой и, как ни странно, даже не попытался придумать вежливо-отстранённой причины для отказа: Тони сам догадался, что тот готов принимать подарки только от… близких людей. На тот момент Старк не был близким даже относительно.

      Многое изменилось сейчас.

      — Стив, а мы с тобой друзья? — автоматически спрашивает Тони в тон своим мыслям, и Роджерс оглядывается на него через плечо, заводя мотор.

      — Да, Тони. Мы друзья. Не свались, когда поеду.

      Прямые ответы раздражают куда сильнее, чем любое лицемерие — эту особенность Старк давно заметил.

***

      На мотоцикле Тони ездил в жизни от силы раз или два: подобное средство передвижения никогда не казалось оптимальным. Для комфорта есть машины, для скорости — костюмы, а для чего существуют мотоциклы, Старк как-то никогда не понимал.

      Зато понимал Стив.

      — Чувство свободы, Тони, — пояснил он ему когда-то, и Тони долго думал об этом, запивая странное откровение дорогим виски.

      Свободы.

      Капитану Америке, символу свободы, не хватает свободы настолько, что он рвётся черпать её из сомнительного ощущения полёта, вызываемого средним по надёжности транспортным средством. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было почти печально.

      То, что Стив заставил его грустить из-за себя, раздражало: Тони готов грустить из-за Пеппер, из-за Роуди, из-за Хэппи, но уж никак не из-за символа американской нации, не из-за суперсолдата, на которого молился его отец.

      То, что у Роджерса обнаружились собственные переживания — ещё и такие глубокие, — было, мягко говоря, неприятно.

      Тони вспоминает о «свободе» сейчас, прижимаясь щекой к широкой спине, когда собственное сердце снова начинает колотиться, как безумное. И это так странно, так необъяснимо, что Старк практически вынужден списать всё на алкоголь: в конце концов, костюм летает на куда более высокой скорости, да и повыше, нет никакой остроты в том, чтобы катиться на чём-то настолько ненадёжном, как мотоцикл, по центру Нью-Йорка.

      Ледяной ночной ветер проходится по тонкой ткани рубашки, вызывая дрожь, и Тони автоматически придвигается ещё ближе к Роджерсу, сжимая в объятиях крепкое тело и чувствуя под ладонями напряжённые мышцы: Стив будто окаменел, вероятно, от сосредоточенности на дороге и необходимости довезти Тони в целости — типичная для него гиперответственность.

      Старк чувствует, как отупляющий жар прокатывается по всему телу от ощущения уверенности, исходящей от мужчины, сидящего перед ним, как низ живота наливается такой сладкой и такой несвоевременной тяжестью.

      Старк понимает, что возбуждён.

      «Дело, вероятно, в скорости», — успокаивает он себя, но тут же понимает, насколько нелепо подобное оправдание.

      Скорость, ночь, алкоголь и дурацкий мотоцикл вообще не имеют значения. Имеет значение только Стив.

      Чёртов-Капитан-Америка.

      Тони сцепляет пальцы рук в замок — Роджерс поводит плечами, и это движение отзывается новой волной жара в паху.

      «Чёрт побери…»

      Хочется до умопомрачения, до ярких звёздочек перед глазами, это совершенно необъяснимо, и Тони пробует списать всё на то, что настроился на секс, настроился до того, как Капитан так неумолимо отобрал у него эту возможность, а теперь пьяное сознание не успевает отреагировать на изменившиеся обстоятельства, однако это совсем не помогает. Мысли заполняют голову с неумолимой скоростью: Стив, останавливающий мотоцикл и встающий напротив Тони, Стив, протягивающий к нему руку и притягивающий к себе, Стив, целующий его в шею…

      Старк сдавленно чертыхается, почти шёпотом, невольно чувствуя себя слишком старым для подобной эмоциональной ерунды. Когда вообще у него последний раз был секс с мужчиной?..

      Тони не помнит наверняка. Точно задолго до всей этой супергеройской мишуры, до Мстителей, даже до Железного Человека, до Афганистана, до возросшего уровня ответственности и страха за свою жизнь. В те годы, когда ему было наплевать. В те годы, когда слова «отношения» вообще не существовало. Когда он спал с разными мужчинами и женщинами, даже не разделяя их на конкретные личности, просто потому, что хотелось — это было интересно, но они сами мало его волновали.

      Потом в его жизни появилась Пеппер — конкретная, яркая личность. Потом Пеппер уходила от него несколько раз — сейчас в очередной, и Тони воротит от мысли о том, что теперь, быть может — навсегда, — но ощущение отличия нормальных отношений от того, что он имел раньше, осталось. Оказалось, что всё не так просто.

      Стивен Роджерс — не один из тех парней, с которыми Тони трахался прежде.

      Стивен Роджерс — тоже личность, личность более яркая, чем сам Старк, и это пугает до чёртиков.

***

      Мотоцикл останавливается, и Тони почти замирает, не разжимая рук. Член болезненно упирается в молнию на брюках, натягивая их — вероятно, будет заметно, если просто подняться.

      Хотя, Стив, конечно же, туда даже и не посмотрит.

      — Тони, отпусти меня. Мы приехали, — возвращает его к реальности мягкий голос, и пальцы судорожно расцепляются.

      Стив слезает с мотоцикла, но не отпускает руль, вероятно, чтобы Старк не рухнул на землю вместе с его сокровищем, и снимает шлем, аккуратно укладывая его рядом с колесом. Тони морщится, когда понимает, что Роджерс уверен: он пьян до полной потери здоровой координации. Голубые глаза смотрят пристально и уже почти не осуждающе, Старк невольно облизывает губы, заглядывая в знакомое, изученное за долгое время общения лицо.

      — Почему ты приехал за мной? — задаёт он вопрос и как-то даже замирает на ту секунду, что Стив задумывается.

      — Потому что ты — мой друг, Тони. Ты поступил бы так же, если бы это была моя просьба.

      — Всё ты врёшь, Роджерс, — бормочет Тони, ощущая, как у него встаёт ещё крепче от искреннего тепла, скользящего в каждом слове, в каждом жесте и взгляде Капитана Америки.

      «Обязательно быть таким, да?..»

      Стив смотрит на него с жалостью и молчит, и эта жалость раздражает. Раздражает сильнее, чем что бы то ни было раньше.

      Хочется ударить.

      — Кэп, ты когда-нибудь трахался с мужиком? — спрашивает Старк, становясь на ноги и снимая шлем. Пальцы Стива разжимаются, и мотоцикл с диким грохотом падает на бетонное покрытие парковки.

      «Подножку нужно выдвигать, идиот», — почти злорадно думает Тони, усмехаясь.

      — Ты совсем уже допился, Старк? — голос Капитана не звучит откровенно злым, но очень напряжённым, а такое напряжение – часто предвестник злости.

      Тони смеётся, потому что знает бессмысленность своего вопроса, потому что возбуждение всё никак не отпускает и соображать связно становится всё труднее, потому что алкогольное опьянение — не лучшее состояние для таких внезапных эмоций.

      — А я вот трахался, — доверительно сообщает он, небрежно бросая шлем куда-то в сторону и делая несколько шагов вперёд. Стив замирает на месте, не отрывая взгляда от его вызывающе искрящихся глаз. — И это было охуенно вообще-то, очень тебе рекомендую. Воспользуйся свободой нравов двадцать первого века. Обещаю, жалеть будет не о чём.

      — Тони, ты пьян, — неодобрительно качает головой Роджерс, но не отходит, когда Тони оказывается совсем близко: так близко, что может пересчитать ресницы вокруг потрясающе холодных сейчас глаз Капитана.

      — Ну да, пьян, — спокойно соглашается Старк.

      Губы Стива невероятно жёсткие — странно, а выглядят пухлыми и из-за этого кажутся мягкими на вид: чёртова сыворотка и чёртова обманчивая внешность! — и немного обветрившиеся, вероятно, из-за езды на мотоцикле. Тони отмечает эти факты отстранённо, каким-то самым краем сознания, потому что, чёрт побери, вне зависимости от того, какие на ощупь эти самые губы, целовать их хочется до одури. И Старк целует, вжимаясь сильнее в горячее тело, прижимаясь стояком к бедру и чуть ёрзая, вцепляясь руками в широкие плечи, целует и думает, что это очень похоже на поцелуй с каменным изваянием, что Роджерс, безусловно, убьёт его, как только выйдет из своего странного транса, но это, определённо, стоит того, каждая секунда жара, текущего по коже, словно расплавленный воск, стоит того.

      Капитан отмирает, когда Тони наудачу пытается просунуть язык ему в рот — конечно же, безуспешно, но результат всё же получает: Стив резко отталкивает его в сторону и заглядывает в лицо. Старк замирает. Голубые обычно глаза сейчас почему-то кажутся почти чёрными: то ли от специфического освещения на парковке Башни, то ли от ярости.

      Нехорошо.

      Тони рефлекторно подаётся назад, но уйти от удара не получается: кулак врезается ему ровно в нос, и на какую-то секунду Старк даже пугается, что он сломан, но только на секунду, как раз ту, на протяжении которой оседает на землю. Всё-таки у Капитана Америки чертовски тяжёлая рука…

      — Иди к себе и проспись, Тони, — ледяной голос Стива бьёт по ушам своей резкостью: никогда, пожалуй, Старк не слышал от него такой интонации.

      Тони сглатывает и молча кивает в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от напряжённого лица. На висках Роджерса капельки пота, лицо раскрасневшееся от плохо сдерживаемой ярости, и такой Стив действительно пугает.

      Тони подносит руку к носу и ощущает влагу: ладонь моментально покрывается красным. Да, похоже, всё-таки разбит.

      Старк запрокидывает голову и с шумом втягивает носом воздух.

      — Джарвис, подготовь аптечку, — бормочет он.

      Стив пристально смотрит на него, в глазах — ни капли вины за удар.

      Это обескураживает.

      — Да, сэр. Она будет ждать вас в вашей ванной комнате.

      Капитан Америка. Сильный. Опасный для врагов. Только вот на этот раз Тони — та сторона, на которую направлена ярость американского героя. Интересный опыт, если подумать. Захватывающий.

      Но Тони совсем не хочется думать, когда он медленно бредёт к лифту, ни разу не оглянувшись в сторону Стива — оглядываться кажется довольно опасным, да и бесполезным, откровенно говоря.

      Тони хочется упасть в расслабляющие объятия собственной кровати и не думать ни о чём и, желательно, никогда. Особенно о том, что с Капитаном придётся общаться и дальше. Работать. Сохранять… дружбу.

      Каким-то невероятным образом.

      Опьянение, которое, кажется, полностью прошло в момент удара, наваливается снова в виде ужасной головной боли.

      Это не было необходимо настолько, чтобы рисковать всем. Тони понимает это, и, где-то в глубине души, ему хочется тоже себя ударить.

      Это было чертовски глупо.

      У Тони нет привычки называть свои поступки ошибками, но, когда они ими являются, он осознаёт кристально ясно.

      И Тони только надеется, что Стивен Роджерс — Капитан-чёртова-притягательная-личность — кроме своих прочих раздражающих качеств владеет и умением просто прощать.


End file.
